


O Elemento da Apresentação

by konako



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, The Enchanted Forest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konako/pseuds/konako
Summary: Red se incomoda com a desconfiança de James. E Snow insiste que surgir da floresta coberta de sangue não manda exatamente uma boa mensagem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por 31.media.tumblr.com/7dadf68d455ac0c7224c2a3e0968136a/tumblr_mw60kzWXFq1siovhlo1_250.gif

 

Snow ouviu os arbustos estalarem e sua atenção foi imediatamente roubada da conversa que trocava com Charming.

As folhas se moveram, trêmulas, refletindo a luz do entardecer. Aos poucos abriram espaço para a figura de Red.

A amiga vinha com um semblante sério em seus traços, e uma mancha larga de sangue da bochecha, sujando seus cabelos e pingando em sua blusa clara. A visão rapidamente deixou James desconfortável. Ele limpou a garganta, engolindo a seco e lançando um olhar atento e cuidadoso para Red, antes de se despedir brevemente de Snow com um sorriso amarelo e um toque leve em seu ombro.

Com a mão firme na espada embainhada ao seu lado, ele voltou para o local do acampamento, logo se envolvendo sorridentemente em uma conversação com Grumpy e Doc.

Snow ainda ouvia a voz grossa e doce do homem no fundo de sua mente, agora com sua forma desaparecida atrás de si. Ela ignorou os sons já indistinguíveis para sua audição humana e focou-se em Red, vindo lentamente em sua direção.

Ela não deixou de notar, mais atentamente, o cenho fechado que sombreava os olhos claros da amiga. Imaginou, em seu otimismo, que devia ser somente o resquício da recente transformação.

A princesa estalou a língua no céu da boca e andou em direção à mais alta, parando as duas no meio do gramado.

— Ele não confia em mim. — Red iniciou; Sua voz séria, embora penosa com a percepção. Seus olhos firmes não deixavam o grupo ao longe, atrás de Snow, conversando abertamente sobre pescaria e técnicas de ferragem. Ela escutava as vozes tão claras como o sol. Ainda assim desejava não poder, quando captou na fala do Príncipe um tom amargurado de desconfiança para si.

— Ele é muito protetor. Só está tomando conta de mim. — Snow respondeu, sem deixar a dúvida nublada de Red contaminar seu humor alegre. Com um sorriso gentil no rosto, ela ergueu as mãos e pousou-as nos ombros de Red. — Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria entender.

A mais alta finalmente mirou os orbes esverdeados para o rosto pedinte de Snow. Notou como a pele usualmente pálida da amiga era decorada com bochechas rosa e olhos brilhantes. A suavidade de Snow lhe invadiu a pele aos poucos, relaxando sua tensão.

— Eu entendo. Mas por ser protetora é que confio nele. Príncipe James quer o mesmo que eu: sua segurança. Não há por que desgostar dele.

A racionalização de Red era precisa e articulada, mas Snow sabia que algo mais ressentido e emocional se escondia por trás das palavras calculadas. A seriedade que cobria o corpo de sua amiga fazia contraste com a energia que lhe pulsava, de pura emoção e desconcerto.

— Sabe que aprecio o quanto toma conta de mim. — Snow passou a massagear a área tensionada entre os ombros e pescoço de Red, tentando aliviar fisicamente seu estresse. — Vocês dois. — Pontuou. — Mas temo que Charming não seja já tão compreensivo e razoável.  _Ainda_.

— Eu não posso continuar com isso. — Red suspirou, se rendendo aos dedos de Snow e fechando os olhos. — Toda a vez que chego, ele faz essa cara; Como se eu fosse um inimigo. Os anões também. Mas eles já são mais vocais e eu respeito isso. Mas James... — Red já perdia a frieza de sua tensão e passava a ter mais honestidade na voz, espelhando com verdade seu interior incomodado. — Ele tenta esconder, mas eu sei. Eu sei que ele não confia em mim.

— Hey. — Snow já começava a sentir a energia de Red se debater e perder as devidas proporções. Sua pele havia se tornado familiarmente quente, e a Princesa queria evitar acidentes. Rapidamente chamou a atenção de Red para seus olhos, profundamente. Pegou o rosto emburrado da mais alta entre suas mãos, abaixando seu olhar para perto de si, e longe do grupo logo atrás. — Dê algum tempo, ok? Tenho certeza que ele vai se encantar por você. Todos vão. Você é adorável e merece total confiança.

A voz de Snow era de completa sinceridade e carinho. Portava um calor visceral de zelo e amizade que destruía qualquer intenção que Red tivesse de manter-se brava. A morena sorriu pela primeira vez, respirando fundo.

— Obrigada. — Ela lambeu os lábios rapidamente, atraindo, inconscientemente, o olhar de Snow para baixo. — Acho que você tem razão. Mas é que já fazem tantos meses e ele continua irredutível. Eu só...

Red interrompeu a si mesma, parecendo pegar-se numa linha de pensamento um tanto mais íntima do que desejava. Snow notou a ação, e insistiu.

— O quê? — Ela sorriu, curiosa.

— Eu só... — Red tentou olhar para todos os lugares que não o rosto investigativo de Snow, mas se viu encurralada pela insistência da amiga. Contrariada, voltou os olhos para os da mais baixa. — Eu só me preocupo que ele possa afastar você de mim.

A fala caiu no silêncio, que se tornou mais denso e mais palpável à medida que Snow se entregava à breve surpresa sobre a informação. Rapidamente se reconstruiu numa postura mais tímida, mais rosada.

Seu sorriso já não era mais tão dominante.

— Quer dizer, mais do que já nos afastamos. — Red tentou emendar seu pensamento, buscando consertar qualquer erro que pensava ter feito a ponto de deixar a outra sem fala. Apressadamente se justificou. — Eu sei que as coisas não são mais as mesmas, nem nunca mais serão. Os tempos em que éramos só você e eu- Eles já terminaram. Agora você encontrou seu Amor Verdadeiro e está no rumo para retomar o reino que é seu por direito. E isso me traz verdadeira felicidade. Porque tudo o que eu quero, do fundo do meu coração, é que você seja feliz. — Ela mordeu os lábios rapidamente, buscando coragem para terminar. Novamente evitou os olhos de Snow só pelo tempo necessário até reunir as forças. — Se você está feliz, é tudo o que quero. Mas uma  _partezinha_  mais egoísta de mim sente falta do tempo em que passávamos juntas. Vejo você quase que periodicamente agora, e isso me entristece um pouco. Ainda que eu consiga lhe ajudar na sua busca, sinto que nos afastamos cada vez mais.

Ela suspirou profundamente mais uma vez, notando como os olhos de Snow ganhavam profundidade e paixão ao inspecionarem cada detalhe de sua face.

— E eu não quero que o Príncipe James seja a força que restava para terminar com a amizade que ainda nos resta. — A nota final da voz de Red foi vulnerável, mas grave. Carregava emoção e sinceridade, do seu mais íntimo lugar no peito. Era, porém, ainda um tanto insegura quanto a verbalizar sua mente.

— Hey. — Snow puxou o rosto ruborizado de Red para baixo, sussurrando para a amiga. Estavam tão próximas que a princesa conseguia sentir a respiração da morena fazer cócegas em seu nariz. — Jamais pense que nossa amizade vai acabar. Nada - e eu digo realmente  _nada_  — vai nos separar, você me entendeu? — Red sorriu, tímida, contra a voz firme e calorosa de Snow. — Eu sei que as mudanças estão sendo difíceis, mas quero você do meu lado, sempre. Não me importo se Charming está de acordo ou não, você é minha melhor amiga, e nada vai mudar isso. Nem um Amor Verdadeiro, nem Regina, nem as batalhas que nos esperam, está me ouvindo? — A pequena riu-se baixinho ao sentir Red assentir entre suas mãos. — Que bom. — Ela beijou a ponta do nariz da amiga, movendo-se um pouco para trás.

Quando voltou a ter uma visão mais ampla da outra, recobrou o conhecimento do sangue lhe cobrindo o corpo. Ela estranhou que Red não estivesse sentindo o rubro secar em seu rosto, ou o cheiro de ferrugem invadir seus sentidos.

Mas, ela sabia melhor. Red, quando voltava de uma expedição de reconhecimento, frequentemente o fazia coberta de vestígios de uma luta não tão harmoniosa. O sangue que pintava a pele clara de Red nunca pertencia à lobisomem, mas sim àqueles a quem ela enfrentara com fúria e bravura.

Nas primeiras vezes em que Snow vira a amiga voltar ensanguentada, ela devia admitir, milhares de sentimentos diferentes disputavam domínio em seu cérebro, mas o mais forte era o medo; Um medo visceral de que aquele sangue fosse dela. E, mais secretamente, um medo culpado de que Red pudesse, em fato, apreciar as mortes que causava.

  
Mortes que Snow, já decidida em sua mentalidade de general, começara a julgar necessárias para a vitória contra Regina. Pois o sangue que cobriria Red por muitas vezes por vir iria lhe recompensar com justiça contra a vilania da Rainha Má, e a isso Snow não devia dúvidas. Regina se banharia muito mais do que Red, se tivesse a dignidade de enfrentar suas próprias batalhas com suas próprias mãos. Ou dentes.

E ainda que as primeiras noites tenham sido turbulentas e agitadas, ela se convenceu a não se alterar sobre as ações de Red. Porque o que ela fazia, como havia há pouco declarado, era inteiramente pelo bem de Snow. O simples fato de que ela dominara seu tão temido lobo e estava disposta a confiá-lo com o poder de agir sobre exércitos inteiro em prol de um objetivo — Aquilo era alta prova de lealdade e dedicação a que Snow jamais questionaria. Jamais julgaria.

Pois Red se molhava com o mesmo sangue que marcava as espadas de Charming, as picaretas dos anões, e as suas próprias flechas.

Por mais que fosse alarmante e desconfortável para todos os outros - ter de aceitar que alguém usa de uma arma mais primal e selvagem para cumprir com suas promessas de soldado — Snow estava disposta a proteger Red do julgamento; Dos olhos maldosos e geralmente hipócritas que condenavam Red por responder de sua maneira mais natural ao terror de uma guerra.

Snow devia muito a Red. E não permitiria que a acuassem de forma alguma.

— Oh. — A menor tocou a ponta dos dedos gelados no pescoço exposto da amiga, que era pintado por um vermelho escuro. — Você devia mesmo pensar antes de voltar para acampamento assim. — Sua voz não continha qualquer traço de arrogância ou condenação.

Red a respondeu com um genuíno olhar confuso.

— Olha, eu sei que James e os anões são ainda um tanto atrasados quanto a aceitar o seu lobo, mas você deve admitir que não ajuda muito quando você aparece coberta de sangue. — Snow sorriu, fazendo com que Red entendesse que sua fala não era uma ordem ou uma represália. Tudo da pequena soava com um puro conselho preocupado.

As mãos da princesa agora tomavam liberdade sobre o corpo imóvel e rendido de Red, que só parava em sua frente admirando seus movimentos graciosos. Snow lhe investigava atentamente atrás de mais manchas rubras. Afastou uma grossa mecha de seu cabelo encaracolado para trás de seu ombro, expondo o fundo decote úmido de Red. Que agora reluzia um brilho vermelho.

— Oh, isso. — Red tornou o olhar para onde Snow observava, notando a mancha que passara completamente despercebida de si. — Sinto muito. — Ela sorriu em constrangimento.

— Só estou dizendo: Você pode querer passar perto de um lago ou algo assim- Olha! Que sujeira. — Snow puxou as bordas desgastadas da velha camisa bege de Red, fazendo a maior curvar-se em vergonha.

— Tudo bem, entendi! Estou imunda.

— Eu diria ensopada. — Snow alfinetou, voltando suas mãos para a cintura, agora observando Red se tatear em busca de mais sangue perdido. — Nossa. — Ela meneou a cabeça com humor, achando graça da falta de percepção da amiga. Acima de tudo, no óbvio contraste de sua figura ensanguentada com sua personalidade doce, inocente e agora um tanto infantil.

— Nossa. — Red concordou, se descobrindo ainda mais suja do que imaginava.

— É. Eu diria que Charming teve seus motivos para fugir daqui. — Snow riu.

— Hey! — Red reagiu, forjando um semblante ofendido. — Ele sabe que não faria nada.

— É claro que ele sabe. Todos sabemos. — Ela sorriu. — Mas isso não muda o fato de que sua visão ensanguentada não é exatamente relaxante.

Red calou-se, parecendo perder o tom de brincadeira e mergulhar em dúvida e culpa. Seu rosto voltou para a sombra séria e triste de antes e suas mãos se apertaram em nervosismo.

— Você não acha que... — Ela começou, a voz vulnerável de uma forma totalmente diferente da anterior. Snow sentiu no ar o peso de seu tom e pareceu reviver os momentos escuros em que Red lutava contra o trágico fim de Peter. Ela imediatamente correu para a amiga, pegando as mãos inquietas entre as suas. — Que eles têm medo de mim? — Red terminou; seus lábios apertados.

— Red. — Snow tentou chamar o olhar perdido da amiga de volta para o presente, para longe de memórias culposas e dolorosas. — Red, olhe para mim. — Ela obedeceu lentamente. — Não há por que terem medo de você.  _Ninguém_. Eles só estão... desacostumados com algo tão explícito assim. E você não pode culpá-los. O poder que você possuiu intimidaria qualquer um. Mas todos sabemos que ele está em boas mãos. — Snow apertou as mãos de Red entre as suas, levando a junta de seus dedos para os lábios e as beijando delicadamente, uma por uma, sem nunca tirar o olhar da outra. — Eles só precisam se acostumar com você. E com o seu lobo. Com todo o seu poder. E depois disso tenho certeza de que serão tão leais e carinhosos com você quanto são comigo. Não duvide disso, Red.

Novamente a tensão de Red se esvaiu com as forças das palavras da princesa, que lavaram seu corpo de lembranças negras e sentimentos venenosos. A bondade e gentileza de Snow tinha efeito absurdo em acalmar as tempestades internas de Red, por mais selvagens que fossem.

  
A isso ela era grata.

Sorriu verdadeiramente, recostando sua testa na da amiga e aprofundando o olhar satisfeito nos orbes azulados da princesa.

— Agora, — Snow recomeçou em um tom visivelmente mais leve e descontraído, afastando seus rostos e cobrindo sua face com um sorriso — Vamos tratar de limpar isso de você antes que seque. Ou antes que Happy a veja e desmaie outra vez. — Ela passou o polegar na língua, umedecendo sua ponta para imediatamente esfrega-la contra uma protestante Red, que fugia do toque já não tão delicado.

— Ow. — Reclamou, arqueando o pescoço para longe da mão de Snow. Inútil, uma vez que rapidamente a mais baixa segurou o rosto da outro no lugar.

— Fique quieta.

— Não! Você não vai me lamber ou coisa parecida. Isso é nojento. — Red protestou, tentando fugir do forte aperto de uma determinada Snow.

— Ah. — A pequena riu, arqueando uma sobrancelha no rosto descrente. — Quando  _você_  me lambe, insiste que é carinho. E agora  _eu_  sou a nojenta? — Ela riu, quebrando o semblante falsamente ofendido e indo com ainda mais força para limpar o sangue da bochecha de Red.

— Sim! É chamado  _carinho_  quando sou um lobo. — Red de curvava em defesa, não conseguindo impedir uma risada descontraída. Snow riu-se juntamente, agora numa infantil luta contra os frenéticos esforços de Red para se manter afastada dos dedos úmidos. — Snow, não!

— É isso ou afundo sua cabeça no lago. Qual vai ser? — Ela se afastou finalmente, cruzando os braços o peito numa postura teatral de imposição.

— Esperava algo mais carinhoso. — Red fez bico.

—  _Carinhosamente_  afundo sua cabeça no lago, então. — A menor avançou para o braço solto de Red ao lado do corpo, furiosamente o abraçando e arrastando a mulher de volta para os arbustos.

— Sua crescente delicadeza me surpreende. — Red foi sarcástica ao tornar-se a andar a favor das vontades da outra.

— Outra coisa da qual nunca vai se ver livre, minha querida amiga. — Snow riu, mais relaxada na sua intenção, repousando a cabeça do ombro da mais alta enquanto as duas andavam lado a lado. — Não importa o quão imunda se apresente.

— Isso é confortante. — A morena enfim respondeu, num misto de brincadeira e seriedade.

 


End file.
